


Lost Graces

by hippydeath



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 09:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hippydeath/pseuds/hippydeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of ficlets to accompany or inspired by the fanmix "Lost Graces" that I made a while ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Hurlers

**Author's Note:**

> The fanmix is - http://8tracks.com/anonblueberry/lost-graces if you're interested.

Pride is their downfall, for all of them, though Thorin most of all. They refuse to listen to wiser council, reject those who would lay claim to knowing better, ignore those who would help them.   
Balin may counsel caution, but he is determined and as blinded as any of them.  
Do as I say, not as I do.  
Their stubbornness is what keeps them going, but it will be their downfall as well.  
"You know this is madness." His brother reminds him as they clear the Hobbit's pantry, waiting for the others.  
"Aye," he replies, "but what can I do when my king commands?"


	2. Between the Wars

Bofur never knew Erebor. He was a babe when Smaug came, he remembers his ma's stories though, and the odd glitter of something shining and wonderous when he closes his eyes.  
He works hard for something he doesn't really remember because he needs to do something. He signs up to Thorin's mad quest because he needs to give his family a chance; they weren't royalty or wealthy even before the dragon came, and after, they weren't so quick to find their place in the world. He does it because he believes in something that doesn't really exist. He does it because he wants something better.


	3. Where the Truth Lies

Ori is curious. He's not like his brothers; like Dori who is content to live at home, or Nori who is too wild to settle, but too cynical to care about where he goes. He wants to see the world, but he wants to have a purpose while he does it. He wants to be part of something bigger, and he really believes that reclaiming Erebor is that thing.  
He knows that he isn't much to look at, isn't much in a fight, but he intends to give the dragon something to think about, and woe betide anyone who gets in his way. So long as they're not too terrifying.


	4. This is War

Dwalin has tried. He's talked to his brother, he's shouted at Thorin, and he's pleaded with Dis. He knows deep in his bones that this won't end well, he knows something like this can only end in needless death.  
But every word has fallen on deaf ears. He misses Erebor, he dearly wishes he could go home, but as part of an army, not a rag tag group of tinkers and princes who haven't seen war outside the odd skirmish, and who see only victory and a return to their home.  
He believes in the cause, he just wants a better plan.


	5. Wild Boys

It’s not really his call to answer, when Thorin sends word that he’s looking to reclaim Erebor. He remembers the city, remembers its glory, but he’s seen so much since then that it isn’t home any more.  
When he realises Dwalin will be there, he almost backs out, no doubt Thorin’s faithful hound would rather see him strung up, but that never comes to pass. He’s there for his brothers, the ones who this really means something to; they’ll have a home again, and he can go back to his wandering ways without worrying about where their next meal will come from.


	6. Brothers in Arms

He doesn’t belong. He knows that much right from the start, as he watches them. He doesn’t belong, but at the same time, neither to they.  
Balin was right, that they were old soldiers, or not soldiers at all, and while they all come together to fight, its not like the old stories where each knows what the other is doing.  
He wants this for them, because he sees how much they want it, need it, and he sees how they cling to each other.  
He knows that he’ll have to part company with them in the end, but he doesn’t know then, in the cheer of Beorn’s hall, how it will come to pass, and in the end, just how much he will have come to belong more to them than to the Shire.


	7. Animals

Young and without a care in the world, they run for the joy of it, sing for the pleasure and fight for the glory. The future is far away and for other people to worry about, this, today, is for glory, and they’ll take it in both hands and revel in it.  
They leave their mother with flighty promises and trail after their uncle, lapping up his plans as they have done the stories of the glory of Erebor.  
How much is the truth of it, how much is an act is debatable. Fili’s been heir since he was old enough to understand, and even Kili knows enough statecraft to be considered fit to lead. With tensions riding so high though, no one’s going to question youthful exuberance; let them let off steam, for when Erebor is reclaimed, they’ll have to act their parts properly.


	8. Secret World

He stands apart, at least in his own mind, and that is strange. He might have his cousins with him, but they are more a part of the company than he can be. They don’t have lumps of metal in their heads, they can speak easily to everyone, don’t have to stop and think hard to find even close to the right words.  
He’s alone, locked away and for the most part, it doesn't really bother him, just sometimes, when he can’t make people understand.  
He knows it could be harder for him, but everything; language, nightmares, the fury he feels, they make it hard for people to take him seriously, so apart from his cousins, he lets few people in, keeps his distance, keeps his secrets.


	9. Older Chests

They’re the older generation, even though they’re Thorin’s contemporaries. They’re the advisors and the financiers and they’re the ones who spend their time worrying about the small things. The practicalities.  
Gloin may be able to read all sorts of portents, but he’s just as familiar with a stores ledger, just as able to see how much their supplies are going to cost as he is to see how many months they’ll need.  
Oin can see the inevitable injuries; the bumps and scrapes and bad food eaten that will need remedies; he knows bad stagnant air and a lack of food will need something to be done about them.  
And Balin knows that their struggle will not end with the death of Smaug. Politics are delicate and while Thorin thinks of battle and vengeance, the three of them think of treaties, starvation and rebuilding costs.


	10. Zombie

She remembers Erebor and all that it has taken. She remembers, and she looks forwards, to what it will take from her. She screams at Thorin until her throat is raw, to leave this be. Or if he must, to leave her boys out of it, but he is as stubborn as a mule, and in the end, so is she. And so are her sons.  
Their people have no gift to see the future, but there is an inevitability to what is happening, and so she prepares for the worst.  
It doesn't make it any easier, and what the ravens come from Dain, she finds her throat is raw again, her eyes red from weeping.  
She goes back there, to where her family have lost so much. She backs Dain for lack of anything else to do. She buries her family and she moves through her days after as though there is nothing left to live for.


End file.
